Heavenly Spiral Hisui
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30817 |no = 1420 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 100 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60 |normal_distribute = 17, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66 |bb_distribute = 20, 17, 14, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 13, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |ubb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Hisui no longer had a desire to fight, and thus his name was never made popular in the world of Ishgria. However, those who did know him recognized his great ability, and always paid their respects. Although he died after passing on his knowledge to his younger training partner, had he been able to conquer his illness he would have most likely spread his master's teachings throughout the whole of Ishgria. Perhaps then the land's prevalent concept of true strength would have been different. |summon = A victory in battle shows nothing but superficial strength. I know this because I live having accepted my own death. |fusion = This technique is indeed marvelous, but true strength comes from training. Would you like me to train you? |evolution = It would seem this body will last me until I have accomplished my goals. Hah, I must give you my thanks. | hp_base = 6131 |atk_base = 2247 |def_base = 2513 |rec_base = 2178 | hp_lord = 8115 |atk_lord = 2735 |def_lord = 3052 |rec_lord = 2698 | hp_anima = 9232 |rec_anima = 2400 |atk_breaker = 3033 |def_breaker = 2754 |def_guardian = 3350 |rec_guardian = 2549 |def_oracle = 2903 |rec_oracle = 3145 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Supreme Heavenly Style |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, negates critical damage & slightly reduces damage for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 20% reduction after 5,000 damage |bb = Dene Scudo |bbdescription = 10 combo Earth attack, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, negates status ailments for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction while guarding for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbnote = 160% Def/Rec & 10% guard mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sword Art: Divine Wind |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction while guarding for 3 turns & negates elemental damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 160% Def/Rec, 70% Rec to Def & 10% guard mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Supreme Sword: Diesia Beryl |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC & 80% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = True Spirit and Technique |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments and elemental damage & adds resistance to 1 KO attack after activating OD |esnote = |evofrom = 30816 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Def |omniskill2_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |omniskill2_1_note = 25% chance to heal 10% HP from damage taken |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = 50% Spark damage reduction |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds 50% damage reduction for 1 turn to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows 50% damage reduction for 1 turn effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost when guarding for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 8 BC fill |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's damage reduction when guarding effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% boost, 15% boost total |notes = |addcat = Apprentices of War |addcatname = Hisui2 }}